beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Llaura Savitor
add a quote Background Llaura has had a very rough life. She is the daughter of two devoted Death Eaters. When she was only 9, she was brought to a Death Eater gathering, and one of the teenagers, a son of a Death Eater, took advantage of her and raped her, like he had been ordered to do from his father. After that, she never attended anything with Death Eaters until after her third year at Hogwarts, where she had naturally ended up a Slytherin. She knew she had enough knowledge (she had as much knowledge as a 6th year by that time) to protect herself so she started to attend them again, but never participated in anything. Her parents forced her to go when she started to refuse. With the recent demise of Dumbledore and the uprising of the DEs, her parents pressure for her to relinquish her powers to Voldemort has increased ten fold and has gone from verbal demands to out and fights that usually end up with Llaura getting smacked around a bit, which has increased her knowledge of healing charms as well, not wanting to face the public with the abuse of the violence she suffers at home visible. While they are still keeping her at Hogwarts, they are ensuring that she is taking classes that emphasize the Dark Arts so that she will be a better tool when the war comes, believing they will have swayed her to their views by that time. Her parents are so adamant on Llaura joining the DE because of her special abilities. She has a heightened sense of perception and is able to sense individuals thoughts and feelings. While she isn't able to directly read thoughts of those around her, she can always feel their emotions and occassionally can sense a word or two of thoughts if the person is in an especially emotional state. While the DEs view this as a useful power, believing that it will give Voldemort an edge when it comes to potential battles with his enemies, knowing when to expect them or detect their line of attack, Llaura views it as a curse. Her power has ruined her childhood, with her parents trying to force her into the DE and with other students thinking she is a freak when they discover her power. Personality Llaura is a very shy, withdrawn girl. Her childhood rape has made her wary of strangers, and her ability to sense feelings and hear thoughts makes her a bit anti-social at times, as she would rather not be able to do any of the above. She warms up to people she trusts rather quickly but it normally takes a lot for her to trust someone. Relationships Romantic Currently, Llaura is not involved with anyone. Family Llaura’s mother and father are Jayme and Simon Savitor. She doesn’t have any siblings. Played By This character is played by Katie. Category:Characters Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Katie's Category:Female Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Original